Superex
Overview ''Superex (otherwise called ''SuperexGD on YouTube) is an outstandingly talented and gifted Spanish Geometry Dash player and is scarcely perceived in the community. A year ago (probably around August to September), He started to beat a wide assortment of Demon levels going from Hard to Extreme. These incorporate Bloodbath, Cataclysm, A BIZARRE PHANTASM, The Ultimate Phase, Ice Carbon Diablo X, and a couple of other demon levels. Around September 2016, He gained swift progress on CataBath, achieving 76% and 97% (His worst fail so far). On that month, He gained brisk progress on Sakupen Hell, achieving 85%. On October 2016, He again made progress on two distinct levels, naming "Phobos" (59%) and "Sonic Wave" (66%). Because of this, He was the fate of the couple of players to pick up a noteworthy achievement on beating Insane/Extreme Demon levels, with insights developing as quick as other players' (Sunix, or Blass, to give some examples). He achieved 73% on Sonic Wave. What's more, on that time, He managed to beat Aftermath out of the blue, without videos of Him making progress on it. He may have beaten Bloodbath and Cataclysm some time recently, however He figured out how to beat those yet again with a refresh rate of 144hz, regardless of the reality He possesses a 85hz monitor (He is one of those players with a fairly unique refresh rate rather than the basic "60" or "144" hertz, for example, Satcho, who claims a 120hz monitor). On November 2016, He vanquished 4 Insane/Extreme Demon levels, eminently Plasma Pulse III by'' Smokes and Giron, ''The Hell Factory by TeamN2, Sakupen Hell by Noobas (Verified by Sunix), and Night Terrors by Hinds and Loogiah (this level in any case, has been kicked out of the Top 50 list because of numerous Insane/Extreme Demon levels that have been verified a year ago). He additionally achieved 84% on ''Phobos''. On December 2016, He finished the unnerfed variant of ''Fexty'' by ''Ozpectro''. It is unrated in any case. He has beaten Falling Up by ''Krazyman50'' and also, He progressed to a nearby record of 87% in ''Sonic Wave'' and 60% on ''Artificial Ascent''. Also beating ''Crimson Clutter'' by ''RedUniverse''. On late December, He at long last completed ''Sonic Wave'', an Extreme Demon level made by ''Cyclic'' and verified by ''Sunix''. Be that as it may, a few players were thinking about whether He utilized H4X, or most likely not. This is because of the way that His gameplay videos were in such low quality. Many wouldn't fret. Afterall, Superex most likely has poor editing abilities. Ideally, Superex uploaded videos videos of Him prooving He didn't utilize H4X. Notable Achievements * Bloodbath ~ Riot & More * Cataclysm ~ Ggb0y * Aftermath ~ Exenity & More (Verified by Satcho) * Sakupen Hell ~ Noobas (Verified by Sunix) * Unnerfed Fexty ~ Ozpectro * Falling Up ~ Krazyman50 * Artificial Ascent ~ Viprin & More (Verified by Combined) * Sonic Wave ~ Cyclic (Verified by Sunix) * Artificial Ideology ~ TeamN2 Work in Progress * Phobos (84%) * CataBath (97%) * Infernal Abyss (70%) * Yatagarasu (36-93%) * ScombriK Wave (NoClip) Notable Levels * Maricotas Wave - Sonic Wave with different shades of pink. * Cumshot Wave - White Sonic Wave, with a surprising name given. * ScombriK Wave - Remastered Sonic Wave, a work in progress (also beaten with NoClip). Trivia * Like Sunix (Who has beaten Bloodbath numerous times in various colors (even His own particular remake "Deambath"), Superex has beaten Sonic Wave two times in two unique colors and has a work in progress named "ScombriK Wave" made by Abyss and Himself. * It is very obscure what kind of monitor He uses and which refresh rate He claims, But he figured out how to beat Bloodbath and Cataclysm on 85hz and Bloodbath alone on 144hz. * He has His very own Discord server.